ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Coming Out
The group traveled onward to the west where Sasha suspects a blockage to stay in this game. Kiva: Something wrong, Sasha? Sasha: Yeah, something's not right here... Kiva: Huh? Oh, come on! It's not like they would throw a barrier at us. Sasha: I wish you haven't said that, Kiva. Kiva: Why's that? Sasha: From the Capitol's control, anything can happen here. Kiva: Oh, my bad.. Terra: Hey, can I ask you something? Kiva: What? Terra: Well, we help Kermit put together the Muppet Telethon one night. Did you see my act on TV? Kiva: Oh, yeah... Terra: Then, what do you think of my poem I wrote? Kiva: it was so lovely, Terra. Terra: Glad you enjoyed it, sweet pea. You know, Alister, Sasha and Ratchet did different talents in there too. Kiva: What are they? Terra: Alister did a talent for Sonja, but I went to the bathroom when he showed it. But Ratchet and Sasha sing a song together. Kiva: As a duet? Terra: Yeah. Kiva: Wow... Terra: Let me guess, you saw that as well? Kiva: Yep. Terra: What do you think of their talent? Kiva: It was great. Ratchet: Clank, you got anything? Clank: Be on your guard, everyone. Something's coming. Kiva: Alright. - Suddenly, an unexpected fire draws a blocked passage, forcing them to go back. Kiva: Fall back!! - The gang ran back as fast as they can. Turn by turn, the fire makes the chase more difficult, until they ran to a river. Katniss used the water to cool down the burn on her leg. Kiva: Man, I knew this is a bad idea! Ratchet: Me too. I guess there's no escape from this. Kiva: Yeah. Terra: That was close.. Are you hurt? Kiva: No, I'm okay. - Terra sigh for relief and kissed Kiva on the cheek. Kiva blushed in response. Reia: We can't stay here for long.. Kiva: I agree. The other contenders will find us. ???: There she is! Ratchet: You got to be kidding me... Kiva: Run! - The gang continued to run until they spot some trees to climb on. Kiva: Quick, the trees! - Terra threw Kiva up to the branches while the rest climb as high as they could. One of the contestants shoot a few arrows and tries to bring Katniss down, but Peeta suggested that they should wait for her. With the decision made, the group are forced to sleep in the branches tonight. Kiva: Great.. We're stuck. Terra: Looks like we have no choice. - Reia placed a hologram button, pushed a button and a tree stand appeared for Kiva to rest for the night. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: The three of us will stand watch. You two, get some rest. Kiva: Alright. - While Ratchet, Sasha and Terra be the night watch for the night. Finished setting up a tent, Reia and Kiva have entered it. As Reia rolled out a sleeping bag, Kiva was concerned. Kiva: Are you sure this hologram branch will hold the both of us? Reia: Yeah, it's already been tested. Kiva: Oh, okay then. Reia: That fire back there.. Kiva: Yeah.. Reia: That could've hurt us... But, your guidance saved us today. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: But that's just the starter. Tomorrow, we'll need a plan to lure these killers away from us. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Have you...thought about a western themed wedding? Kiva: As in 'a cowboy theme' wedding? Reia: Yeah.. Just thinking out loud. Kiva: I can understand that. Reia: Yeah. Would you like that idea or would you prefer something else? Kiva: Well, um.. Reia: Need time to consider? Kiva: Yeah, please. Reia: Alright then. I still can't believe my mom was very proud of me.. Kiva: I know.. Reia: Don't worry. I'm sure your parents are proud of you too. Kiva: Yeah, they are. Did your mom died long ago? Reia: Well, just after she put me and my brother into a space pod, she just...vanished. No one else bothers looking for her before Frieza shows up. (Mom... Where are you??) Kiva: She totally disappeared? Without a trace? Reia: Yeah, but I know she's out there somewhere. Kiva: Yeah, I guess so. After Zemo, maybe I can help you find her. Reia: Are you sure about this? Kiva: Yes. Reia: But, Kiva... What about your wedding? Kiva: We'll have a proper wedding setting after Zemo is arrested. That will be the first thing we'll do. Reia: A wise decision. Any people you want to invite? Kiva: Well... Reia: Sometime later, we'll ask Clank to work on a guest list for the wedding. How's that sound? Kiva: Okay. Reia: Hey, cheer up. Your wedding is the greatest moment of your life. Kiva: That's true, and my progress as a Keyblade Master. Reia: Yes. Well, good night. - Reia is about to fall asleep, but Kiva feels new hope for her master and Ratchet before falling asleep as well. Next morning, however, Reia woke up and heard something bad. Reia: Kiva? Hey, wake up. Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: Something bad.. Stay close to me. Kiva: Alright. - Stay close together, Reia and Kiva exited the tent and see some nasty insects on another tree. Category:Scenes